


Don't Ask, Don't Tell

by oh_a_username



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 1950/1960, Aged up characters, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Secret Admirer, Secret Relationship, Smut, secret notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_a_username/pseuds/oh_a_username
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 1950's/1960's alternate universe setting for Hunter x Hunter. A time period where same sex relationships were taboo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ask, Don't Tell

The bell rang on a beautiful, sunny day at Rogers High School. All the students rushed to their classes in fears of getting detention with the strict principal, Mr. Netero. Everyone's been excited about a couple of new shops opening up around in the small town. There's a new malt shop that stays open until ten o'clock at night and all night drive-in. This was all new to these young adolescents. Each and everyone of them live up to this expectation of getting a good education, getting a job, and changing the world with their bright minds. Well, most of them anyways. There were the greasers; a bunch of slicked back good for nothing's always getting into trouble and into jail. The gang goes by Godspeed. It merely sounded high and mighty for them so why the hell not? Then there were the goody-two shoes kids who spent all their time impressing people with their outstanding abilities in school and kissing ass like no other.

There are many cliques, but unfortunately, Gon Freecss wasn't apart of any of them. The seventeen year old recently moved into town with his Aunt, Mito-san and his grandmother. His mother was dead and he knew very little of his father who walked out on him, but neither of that got the least bit to him. He was one bright lad, even though he wasn't all that great in school; it really stuck out to the teachers when he stayed after for extra help and they have literally bump up his failing grades into passing because of his outstanding effort. This raven haired young man may not be the smartest in any subject, but he has a bright personality that can really take him places. On the other hand, he was one easy target in school; everyone picked on him, whether it was making fun of his clothing that he would wear a week before changing into something else or having no actual parents in his life. No one said it would be easy. It didn't bother Gon at all. He knew better than to be knocked down by such petty teasing and bullying. Which meant, the boy didn't have any friends. Not one. No one wants to be friend with parent-less child. Much less a poor, simple minded one.

It was near the end of the day; Thursday afternoon to be a bit more exact. The young, bright male rushed down the hallways to his locker to pick up his math textbook and notebook for class. None of greasers made fun of him like the other adolescents did; they were not any different from him. Motherless or fatherless children with tough lives, choosing to be apart of a gang and getting into trouble. Most weren't all that smart, but they carried respect for the kind-hearted boy. The only thing they got a kick out of was Gon's simpleness and predictable kindness. Today was different though, a lot of kids were teasing and sneering at the poor boy as he finally made it to his locker. Like usual, the greasers who caught it immediately they would threatened the little pricks, but it was annoying. The same things over and over and over again with each turn. Gon rushed to his locker and with a simple combination of right 5- right 23- left 3- right 20, the boy flung open of the door of his locker with a folded up piece of paper falling out.

_Meet me on football field. Behind the bleacher away from all the other fields. Just look. After school at 4:30 pm when no one else is around._

Gon couldn't contain his smile, someone actually wanted to meet him somewhere, but...what if it's a trick? The boy's smile swept away. An uneasiness formed his belly as he looked all around him. Who would leave this note? Who? No one seemed familiar, but he has to go. What if this is a new friend he could have? His first actual friend ever. He folded the note back and shoved it into his pocket. Instantly, the male grabbed his books and ran to class. It became harder to focus; he wished he had an idea of who it was from that took an interest in him. His thought cluttered all around from the math equation to his English project to the note to working at Mito-san's shop and right back to math.

The bell rang once again. It was going to be the last period of the day and a bunch of boys scattered about, near Gon, tripping him. Still, it didn't bother the young man. He stubbled to his locker and with the same handwriting, another note fell out.

_Change if plans. I can't wait that long. Meet me in the janitors closet as soon as the final bell rings. The one by the boy's bathroom, okay? I'll be waiting._

His heart pounded. He knew exactly what boys and girls did in the janitors closet in between classes or cutting class. Yet, another note he shoved into his pocket and ran into class. Gon couldn't believe there was only thirty minutes separating him from this secret person. It has to be girl. Maybe.. Retz. She was beautiful. One of the most sweetest girls in school, not the most popular, but to Gon, she is. The chance of it actually being her is slim to none. The girl couldn't even get his name right.

Class ended a lot quicker than expected and anxiety was building up inside of Gon. He quickly went to his locker and grabbed all the books he needed for homework. Hesitantly, the male went into the janitors closet. It was dark and small. There was a noticeable figure standing near.

"H-Hello? Anybody th-- Mmff?!" His book bag fell to ground with his wrists and body pinned to the door and something clashing against his mouth. It has to be a girl. It has to be. Her body felt arched away from his, but her lips were soft and cool while the inside of her mouth tasted like strawberries. It has to be the school's 'easy' girl; she's always sucking on lollipops, specifically strawberry lollipops. His tan, innocent face blushed when felt her tongue sweep across the hood of his mouth like she was tasting every crack and crevasse of him. Gon tried to resist his temptation, but he let out a loud muffled moan. She started undoing his belt and khaki shorts; the male didn't protest her actions. His shorts fell to his ankles as he felt one of her hand grip his behind. Electricity currents went through his entire body. Her touch was powerful. The girl pulled the boy close to her body with her other hand around the back of his raven black hair.

Then Gon felt her body. Something wasn't right, he reached for her breasts and only felt muscles. A tough body. A male body. This she wasn't a she. She was really a guy. He felt himself whimper. Who was this guy? Gon began to feel dizzy from the kissing; he felt the other male's groin. This other guy was hard and horny. His icy, cold hands reached down Gon's tight underwear and played with his ass. The other male smiled against the tan boy's lips, refusing to let him pull away to breathe. Shivers went down the parent-less boy's spine as he felt something start protrude his rectum.

"N-No!" Gon whimpered loudly in pain, "Stop it! S-Stop! Stop!!!" He ended up trying to tug on the metal chain to turn the light on. The male pushed the tip of his thumb into the innocent male. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" Gon screamed finally gripping the chain and with a hard pull, the light went on. It scared the pale male off; he was stunned for a moment.

The other male's skin was pale; pale as a porcelain doll. He was absolutely beautiful and pure, yet extremely manly. Gon never knew what his name was, but he was a greaser. A greaser who didn't want to wear grease. His big, beautiful, blue, ocean-like eyes were piercing and ice cold, but the way he looked at the raven haired boy made it look like they were slowly melting into warm-hearted array of love.

The raven haired boy pulled up his clothing with the spare time the unnamed male stared in shock. Without any time to waste, Gon ran out with his bag and right out of the school building. He wanted to go home and hug Mito-san for what happened. It was scary. Not because of the touch of another man's, but because how much more excited he got when he found out it was a male doing that to him. He couldn't fully admit to himself he loved it.

Gon ran through the door of his house and stubbled into the kitchen, "Mito-san! Mito-san!" Tears were slowly forming at his face as he tightly hugged his aunt for comfort.

"What's wrong, Gon? Are the kids at school bothering you again?" She groaned, wrapping her arms around Gon. "Do I need set up another meeting with Mr. Netero?"

"No! No! No! Mito-san! I just need a hug..." He couldn't believe what happened, maybe Mito-san can make him feel a bit more better. "Don't let go, Mito-san..." The male began to cry and struggled to catch his breath. His heart pounded in his chest. These feeling he never felt before were overwhelming to the young adolescent. "Don't ever let go..."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I haven't figured out which direction I'm going with this exactly, but definitely feel free to leave suggestions or input.
> 
> Italics are the notes/thoughts.


End file.
